Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-4127080-20131122224419
I finally saw the episode. I just saw this episode because of Bianca. A plot: Was realistic in my opinion. Bianca did the right thing for ending things with Drew. I'm not saying that because I'm not a Drianca shipper anymore. Drew is in high school. Bianca is in college. They have their whole lives ahead of themselves. I'm glad that Bianca saw that their are so many open to her. I'm glad they end things on good terms and Drew let her go. So they can move on with their lives. B plot: Tristan is an awful friend. Making himself look like a victim while Maya is the villian. Tristan didn't even make Zoe look like the villian just Maya. Tristan made it seem that Maya was exaggerating but ruining her life.Zoe really did ruin her life. In my opioin the pie was a small price to pay compare what Zoe did to her. Tristan does a lot of double standrads when it comes to Maya. I remember in 12C he gave Maya the cold shoulder for kissing Zig. Zoe did way worse to Maya and he just ignore her because he thought he had to not because he want to. Ever since season 13 Maya has been 10x a better friend to Tristan than Zoe had. Maya was the one looking for him like crazy in Paris unlike Zoe who only cared about Miles leaving her to help Maya fine Tristan. Maya didn't went after Miles or show interset in him until Tristan gave her his blessing while Zoe didn't. He has no right to make them make up. Don't get me start on Zoe. She acting what she did to Maya was no big deal. She did way more than just called her a slut. She ruin her life. Maya didn't get into the Orchestra on her freshman year because of a video. If any judges see those pictures there is no way she would get to any Orchestra now. Zoe and Tristan deserves each other. C plot: This plot was the most boring plot of them all. Eli start out of one of my favorites until he cheated. It's not just cheating that upset me. When Dave cheat I was upset with him but I didn't lose my respect for him because he told the truth right away. Eli didn't even do that. Eli and Clare spent the whole night together and he didn't even told her about his roommate let alone if he cheated or not. The only reason that Eli came out that he cheat is because he thought that Clare knew or who knows how long he would keep it a secret. Also he didn't even say a simple I'm sorry. He just want Clare to her him out. Eli cheated and cheating is cheating. I still can't believe Clare took him back just because of a book. Eli and Clare did have good times together but Clare gave him her trust when he went to New York and he broke it by cheating and nothing can't change that.